heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Loose/Transcript
This is the transcript of "On the Loose," the forty-second chapter of Heavy Rain. Transcript Madison is alive (The chapter opens with Ethan sitting on the floor of his motel room. Madison enters the room and notices that Ethan is crying. Concerned, she walks over and sits next to him.) Madison: Ethan, are you alright? (If Ethan chose to kill the drug dealer in his previous chapter:) Ethan: I...I killed a man. I had no choice...I had no choice! (If Ethan chose to spare the drug dealer or did not get the opportunity to kill him:) Ethan: ...I couldn't do it. I was supposed to kill him to save Shaun...and I couldn't do it. Madison: You're not the Origami Killer, Ethan. You're not responsible for those murders. I can prove it. Ethan: That changes nothing. Saving Shaun is all that matters now. (Madison wipes a tear from Ethan's face, causing him to turn and look at her. Slowly, they lean closer to each other. Ethan is given the choice to kiss or not kiss Madison.) (If Ethan chooses not to kiss Madison:) Ethan: I can't...not now. Madison: I'm sorry, I didn't mean...anyway, I...I'm gonna go. (Madison leaves the room.) (If Ethan chooses to kiss Madison, they make love and eventually fall asleep together. Ethan wakes up later with Madison still asleep beside him. Careful not to wake her, he leaves the bed and puts his clothes back on. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Madison":) Ethan: She's the only person I can trust. But now I have to be alone to do what I have to do. (If Ethan chooses "Relationship":) Ethan: Things might have worked out between us, if circumstances had been different. (If Ethan chooses "Leave":) Ethan: She's still asleep. No goodbyes, no explanations. I'll just leave before she wakes up. (If Ethan chooses "Time":) Ethan: I've already wasted too much time. I've got to get through this last trial. (If Ethan chooses "Origami":) Ethan: Only one more origami figure...then I find my son. (While retrieving his jacket from a chair near the door and preparing to leave, Ethan notices a phone and notebook that fell out of Madison's jacket. Kneeling down, he looks through them and realizes Madison is a journalist, coming to the conclusion that she has been using him to write a story.) Ethan: I should have guessed...all this time, and I had no idea. (Madison, now awake, sits up and looks at Ethan.) Madison: Ethan? What's the matter? Ethan: I thought I meant something to you... Madison: Ethan, listen, I... Ethan: You're a pretty good nurse for a fucking journalist! (Ethan throws Madison's notebook at her in anger.) Madison: Ethan, I wanted to tell you, but- Ethan: What kind of article were you going to write? 'My life with a serial killer?' No, no, 'How I caught the Origami Killer?' Maybe you'll get a book deal. I hope it was fucking worth it! Madison: Ethan, it's not what you think, I- (Ethan shoves Madison's hand away when she reaches out to touch his shoulder.) Ethan: You lied to me, Madison! All this time you fucking lied to me! I thought you wanted to help me, but you're only thinking of writing a fucking book?! (Madison sits back down on the bed while Ethan leans against a chair.) Madison: ...It's true. I'm a journalist. And I knew that you were the father of the boy who had disappeared, and I wanted to cover the story. But then I saw what you were going through to save your son, and...and I understood how much you love him. I wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't. I was afraid that you...that you may not believe me. I was afraid that you'd ask me to go. All I want is for you to find your son alive. And when it's all over, I want to be with you. (Madison walks over and places her hand on Ethan's cheek. Ethan is given the choice to forgive or reject Madison.) (If Ethan rejects Madison, he removes her hand from his cheek.) Ethan: You lied to me. I trusted you, and you used me. I will never be able to trust you again. Madison: ...I understand. Please forgive me...if you can... (Madison puts her clothes on and leaves.) (If Ethan forgives Madison, he turns and hugs her for a moment.) Madison: I'm sorry, Ethan...I'm so sorry. (Ethan lets go and turns away again.) Madison: You're leaving...aren't you? Ethan: To the last origami figure...the last letters, then I know where Shaun is. (Madison hugs Ethan from behind.) Madison: Take care, Ethan. I can't lose you now... (Madison puts her clothes on. Before leaving, she turns back to Ethan.) Madison: I'm gonna go find something to eat...wait for me, I'll be back in ten minutes. (Madison leaves.) (The player can view Madison's thoughts here. Her thoughts will change depending on if Ethan didn't kiss her, rejected her, or forgave her.) (The following thoughts only appear if Ethan didn't kiss Madison.) (If Madison chooses "Regret":) Madison: What was I thinking? How could I have ever believed he felt something for me? (If Madison chooses "Idiot":) Madison: He's trying to save his son, he's being chased by the police and I'm..I'm trying to kiss him. What an idiot! (If Madison chooses "Hope":) Madison: I hope he proves his innocence...and finds his son alive. (The following thoughts only appear if Ethan rejected Madison.) (If Madison chooses "Regret":) Madison: Stupid, stupid girl. He might have forgiven me if I'd explained to him earlier. (If Madison chooses "Sincere":) Madison: I can't hold it against him. He's right not to trust me, although I meant what I said... (If Madison chooses "Hope":) Madison: I hope he proves his innocence, and finds his son alive. (The following thoughts only appear if Ethan forgave Madison.) (If Madison chooses "Regret":) Madison: I was so afraid he wouldn't believe me...Wrong move, idiot. I should have admitted everything earlier... (If Madison chooses "In Love":) Madison: I...I think I'm starting to fall in love. (If Madison chooses "Help":) Madison: We'll find his son and prove he's innocent. I'll be able to help him now that he knows who I am. (As Madison approaches her motorcycle, she notices Carter Blake talking to the motel receptionist and realizes the police are planning to capture Ethan.) Madison: Cops! They're looking for Ethan. It looks like a raid... (The player can view Madison's thoughts here.) (If Madison chooses "Act":) Madison: I've got to warn Ethan... (If Madison chooses "Warn":) Madison: There must be some way of warning Ethan...think, girl, think! (If Madison chooses "Go Back":) Madison: Too late to go back to the room. The police are already coming up the stairs. (If Madison chooses "Telephone":) Madison: A telephone. I've gotta find a telephone to call his room... (If Madison chooses "Sorry":) Madison: It's too late! Ethan's gonna get arrested and he won't be able to save his son. I'm sorry, Ethan...so sorry... (If Madison chooses "Leave":) Madison: It's all over for Ethan. Keep outta this, Madison...Just get on your bike and take off. (If Madison chooses "Pictures":) Madison: Gotta get some pictures...I'm the only journalist around, it's the scoop of a lifetime! (Madison can either leave on her motorcycle or use the phone in the lobby to warn Ethan. If she enters the lobby, she can talk to the receptionist before warning Ethan.) (If Madison talks to the receptionist:) Madison: What's going on? Receptionist: Isn't this great? Like being in a TV show. Who would have thought it? The Origami Killer renting a room here...He registered under a false name, but I recognized his face. (If Madison uses the phone:) Madison: Come on, what was the damn number? (If Madison chooses the wrong room number:) Madison: Crap, that's not it! (If Madison chooses the correct room number:) Madison: Come on, come on! Pick up the phone! Ethan: Hello? Madison: The cops! They're in the motel, you've got to get out of here! (Madison hangs up. At the same moment, a police officer kicks in the door to Ethan's room. If Madison chose to leave instead or ran out of guesses for the right room number, the officers storm into the room and Ethan throws a chair at them in order to make his escape.) (Ethan grabs the last origami figure and puts it in his pocket, then escapes to the balcony through the sliding glass door. He jumps across to the next balcony with the cops close behind.) Police officer: He's still on the move! Get him! Police officer: He's making a run for it! He's on the balcony! (After jumping to another balcony, Ethan runs into a room, startling the man inside.) Man: Whoa! (As he exits the room, Ethan climbs onto the roof, narrowly avoiding a police officer following him. Eventually, he is cornered at the edge of the roof. As a police helicopter trains its light on Ethan, Blake and a squadron of officers approach.) Blake: It's over! On your knees, hands behind your head. Easy pal, there's nowhere to go. You're surrounded. Everything's gonna be alright. (If Ethan surrenders or does not make a decision before Blake gets close enough, he is put into a headlock and handcuffed.) Blake: Game over. (Blake drags Ethan to the helicopter, ending the chapter.) (If Ethan chooses to jump, he falls off of the roof just as Blake is about to grab him.) Blake: Holy fuck! (Blake peers over the edge of the roof as Ethan recovers from the fall.) (Ethan staggers into the road and is nearly hit by a taxi. After a brief struggle with the driver to get the door open, he throws the driver out of the car and speeds away. Blake appears and watches him drive away, frustrated that Ethan evaded capture. The chapter ends.) Madison is dead (The chapter opens similarly to the above scenario, except Madison doesn't arrive. Ethan is reluctant to get up, but he eventually does. The player can view his thoughts here; some of his thoughts will change depending on if he killed or spared the drug dealer.) (These thoughts only appear if Ethan killed the dealer.) (If Ethan chooses "Guilty":) Ethan: I can't believe I shot that guy...he was a father too. What the hell have I done? (If Ethan chooses "Killer":) Ethan: I've killed a man...I've killed a man. (If Ethan chooses "Murderer":) Ethan: I've got blood on my hands. Whatever happens now, nothing can change what I've done. (If Ethan chooses "Save":) Ethan: I'd have done anything to save you, Shaun. Anything at all. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I did it for you, Shaun...I did it for you. (If Ethan chooses "Madison":) Ethan: Madison, where are you? I really need to hear the sound of your voice. (These thoughts only appear if Ethan spared the dealer.) (If Ethan chooses "Incapable":) Ethan: I couldn't...I couldn't kill that man. He was a father, like me...I had no right to take his life, not even to save my son's. (if Ethan chooses "Killer":) Ethan: I'm not a killer. I'm not a killer... (If Ethan chooses "Right":) Ethan: I'm sorry, Shaun...I did what I thought was right. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I'll find you, Shaun...I swear I'll find you. (These thoughts appear regardless.) (If Ethan chooses "Shaun" a second time:) Ethan: Where are you, Shaun? (If Ethan chooses "Madison":) Ethan: No news from Madison...strange girl. I wonder what she's up to... (If Ethan walks out to the balcony, he notices police cars driving toward the motel. If he looks out of the window, he notices officers ascending a stairwell.) Ethan: Cops! Shit...gotta find a way out. (The player can view his thoughts again.) (If Ethan chooses "Cops":) Ethan: Cops! They've come to get me. Can't get out that way. (If Ethan chooses "No Door":) Ethan: Can't get out this way. They're already staking out the courtyard. (If Ethan chooses "Balcony":) Ethan: The balcony! Might just be able to jump to the next one... (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: If they get their hands on me, I'll have no hope of saving Shaun. (If Ethan chooses "Surrender":) Ethan: I'm surrounded, I might as well just give myself up. (If Ethan takes too long to notice the cops or make his escape, the phone starts ringing. His thoughts change after the phone rings.) (If Ethan chooses "Phone":) Ethan: The phone? That's weird...no one else knows I'm here apart from Madison. (If Ethan chooses "Important?":) Ethan: Who's calling me? Who even knows I'm here? (If Ethan chooses "Answer":) Ethan: I should get that - could be Madison. (If Ethan chooses "Not Answer":) Ethan: Better not answer that... (If Ethan chooses "Trap":) Ethan: It's bound to be a trap. They're trying to get me over by the telephone. (If Ethan answers the phone:) Ethan: Hello? (Police officers storm into the room. Ethan sets the phone down and puts his hands up in surrender, then throws a chair at the officers to escape. From here, the chapter plays out the same as if Madison was alive.) (If Ethan was arrested once and Norman is still alive, the scene transitions to him being interrogated, leading into "Under Arrest.") (If Ethan was arrested twice and Norman is still alive, the scene transitions to him being placed in a holding cell. Once the cell door is closed, he begins hitting the door desperately.) Ethan: My son's gonna die! You've got to save him! Please, save my son! (Norman watches silently, appearing saddened that there is nothing he can do this time to help Ethan. Ethan stops hitting the door and looks at Norman through the cell's window.) Ethan: I beg you, you're his last chance. Save my son. (Norman walks away, leaving Ethan alone as he falls to his knees onto the floor of his cell.) (If Ethan was arrested while Norman is dead, his dialogue is the same but without Norman present.) Category:Transcripts